


Never Alone

by NightCountess0415



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, One-shot but I might add more, Snuggling and popcorn, Wiggly worm Sarah!, Yes I stan these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCountess0415/pseuds/NightCountess0415
Summary: On a Saturday evening at Stella's, the gang and Sarah are watching television. Later, Chuck finds himself comforting Sarah and letting her know she's never alone.
Relationships: Chuck Steinberg/Sarah Bellows
Kudos: 5





	Never Alone

Spring 1970

It was Saturday night at the Nicholls home in Mill Valley, Pennsylvania which meant a certain group of teens was watching one of their favorite shows on TV: American Bandstand. Auggie Hilderbrandt munched on some popcorn while Stella Nicholls and Ramón Morales settled for some Cracker Jacks. Chuck Steinberg was in the kitchen with a fresh bag of popcorn in the microwave, the smell alluring and popping could be heard.

Chuck watched the time tick, waiting for the 3 minutes to go by. But a pair of curious eyes stared along with him. Light blue eyes and an albino face with long ivory hair..it was Sarah Bellows. In the earlier days since her rescue, Chuck would have been slightly startled by her sudden appearance. But now her presence was welcoming, and he had long since gotten used to it.

“I still can’t figure out how that machine works. What’s it called again..a microwave?” She asked.

The microwave dinged. Chuck opened the door and took out the now hot popcorn, he then turned his attention to Sarah. 

“Yeah, it’s a microwave..you’re right. It uses electromagnetic radiation to cook food at a faster rate than just putting it on the stove. Pretty cool invention, hmm?”

“About the greatest thing in my era was the invention of the telegraph and..electricity. That was it.” Sarah explained.

“Oh and horseless carriages. Not like the cars you have.” She added.

“Horseless carriage, car..same thing.” Chuck mentioned, opening the popcorn. “Although they have come a long way.”

“They have.”

Sarah looked at the bag of popcorn. Chuck got down two bowls from the cabinet and filled them with popcorn and handed one to Sarah. She took a piece and tried it.

“It’s good, actually.” She smiled.

The two went back to the living room where Ramón, Stella and Auggie were still watching American Bandstand. Another hour went by and soon the group got tired. Lights went out, and while everyone was asleep, Chuck noticed that Sarah hadn’t yet fallen asleep. Was she not tired? Was she afraid of something? He wanted to ask, but he was afraid she’d just casually brush him off. He crawled over to where she was, careful not to startle her. 

“Sarah? Are you still up?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” She said.

“Everything ok?” Chuck moved closer to her, careful to be quiet so as not to wake anyone. He slowly sat on her air mattress that Stella had blown up. 

“I’m fine, but I've never been so relaxed and content. All of you are so wonderful to me. Before I felt so..alone.” Sarah said, looking directly at Chuck.

“I can only imagine. Your family never gave you the time of day. They didn’t care, and they were your family. Your own flesh and blood.” Chuck felt his anger at the Bellows family rising, but calmed himself quickly.

“I see so much on these moving pictures, television as you call it, of families that are loving and so wholesome.” Sarah mentioned.

“I admit, it makes me a little jealous at times. I wish my own family had been better.”

Chuck put his blanket around her for some warmth and comfort. It made him feel happy to be there with Sarah, knowing she needed as much assurance as possible. It took time and a lot of adjusting, but deep down he knew they were all making so much improvement with her day to day emotions. Right now, he just wanted to get to know her and to be there supporting her. Chuck had known for a while of Sarah's albinism, but her paleness didn't take away from her beauty. He could see her hair illuminated in the moonlight that filtered through the windows. He thought of words to say that would put Sarah at ease. 

“You don’t have to be jealous. Roy would love to adopt you. You have Stella, Ramón, Auggie, and you have me.” Chuck felt surprised to say this, but nonetheless he carried on with the conversation. Sarah smiled and nodded. 

“I know, and I don’t know what I would be without Stella, Auggie or Ramón…or you.” Sarah blinked. She was thankful, after all family wasn’t always blood. She had to remind herself this, it was surreal. Here she was surrounded by those who cared. She felt like someone new..fulfilled.

“See? Families can be different. It’s not always what you see on TV.” Chuck smiled.

"I feel so bad for what I did..I don't know if I could ever forgive myself." Sarah then said. She gave a small sigh. 

"You had every reason to be angry. I mean what else would anyone expect? When you're in a situation like that..your emotions get the best of you. It's ok. I don't hold that against you." Chuck assured.

"I might have had every reason to be angry, but I still had no right to take my anger out on anyone. Especially those who are innocent themselves. There was nothing that either of you did that would warrant that sort of vengeance. But my brothers, my parents..they deserved it. That's really who I was getting back at." She turned her head away, almost in tears but Chuck gently turned her head towards his.

"It's ok, it really is. We're here for you and I'm always here for you." 

His eyes met Sarah’s and his heart seemed to skip. She didn’t quite know what it meant, but she felt so safe and protected around him. Chuck could feel her warmth as they sat with the blanket over them. It seemed their conversation could go well into the night. Hours and hours could go by, and both wished it could be eternity. He relished the minute she shifted herself and laid her head on his chest. He could feel her pulse, her breathing. She was so alive and content. She wiggled a bit into his chest as he put his arms around her. 

Gradually their eyes grew heavy, and Sarah was soon asleep. Chuck looked at her for a while. She looked so angelic, yet only months ago he was scared to death of her. Now she was becoming more and more important to him. Before falling asleep, he whispered in her ear.

_“You’ll never be alone, Sarah.”_


End file.
